<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Unswayed by Kalira podfics (Kalira)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939665">[Podfic] Unswayed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics'>Kalira podfics (Kalira)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kissing, M/M, No Actual Blood or Biting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, Talk about Blood and Biting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I know what you’re after.” Trevor snapped gruffly, reaching up to his shoulders as though he would find the shelter of his discarded cloak’s huge fur ruff there, instead of only his loosened shirt. He ran his knuckles over the column of his throat, eyes dark as he cut a look sideways at Adrian.</p>
  <p>In return, Adrian arched an eyebrow at him in a well-bred glare. “If I was after your <i>blood</i>,” he said drolly, “I would <i>have it</i> by now.”</p>
</blockquote>[Podfic Version]
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Unswayed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708567">Unswayed</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira">Kalira</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p><br/>
<span class="big"><b>Unswayed</b></span><br/>
Read by the author.<br/>
Length: 10 minutes, 10 seconds</p>
<p><b>Download:</b> <a href="https://archive.org/download/unswayed-podfic-by-kalira/Unswayed.mp3">[right click to save]</a></p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>